Gremlins in the ER
by WitchGirl
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP NOW!!!!!!! Oh, AND READ IT AGAIN because I left something out and had to reload it!!!!!!! *grins* hehe! I had such fun writing this! Not that little monsters terrorizing the ER and staff are funny, but it was just fun to write! Cross
1. Gizmo the Maguay

Gremlins In the ER!  
  
Summary: *grins* hehe! I had such fun writing this! Not that little monsters terrorizing the ER and staff are funny, but it was just fun to write! Crossover and it's pretty obvious with what.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or anything else… sadly.  
  
A small noise awoke the slightly snoring Randi who jolted awake and started shuffling papers.  
"Yes, Dr. Weaver, right away!" she muttered. She stopped, frowned, and looked around. The halls were near empty. Carter was talking to Abby about something, Mark just walked out of an exam room, speaking with Luka about a patient, and a couple of nurses who noticed her jolt awake giggled a bit. But otherwise, Kerry wasn't around and she couldn't see what had awoken her. She heard it again, a cute squeak, almost like a mouse. Then, it began to sing a sweet melody in its cute voice. Randi looked around again. The nurses were all busy again, ignoring her and when she saw nothing that could have been singing, she looked over the desk. There on the floor stood a little thing with big ears and eyes, singing. Randi smiled.  
"Awe," she said. Haleh turned at Randi's small sigh.  
"Huh?"  
"Look," Randi walked to the other side and scooped up the thing.  
"It kind of looks like an Ewak. You know, from Star Wars?" Lydia said.  
"It could be one of those talking toys, you know, what do they call them?" Chuny struggled to remember, "Oh yeah, a Furby."  
"What ever it is, it sure is cute!" Randi said.  
"Yeah, but I'd sure like to know what it is," Lydia said.  
"You're the one who said it looks like an Ewak!" Randi replied.  
"It kinda looks like a brown and white fuzzball with big ears," Dave had arrived and wiped his name off the board.  
"Gizmo Gizmo!" the thing said, happily. Dave stopped, his back to Randi and the others. But he spun around so suddenly it made the thing gasp.  
"What did it say?" he asked, studying it.  
"I think it said… Gizmo…" Haleh shrugged.  
"Twice." Randi nodded.  
"Gizmo Gizmo!" the thing squeaked again. Dave wrested the thing out of Randi's grip and looked it up and down.  
"What are you, huh little guy?" he asked. There was something in his eyes, something in his expression…  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Something wrong?" Lydia asked.  
Carter and Abby turned their heads towards the desk and saw Dave holding a fluffy thing and walked over.  
"What's that?"  
"A Maguay," Dave answered. He didn't seem to believe himself.  
"A what?" Carter asked.  
"Maguay," Dave answered again and sighed, "OK, look. You can keep it if you have to. But listen. There are rules."  
"More rules?" Randi groaned.  
"Listen! He hate's bright lights!"  
"Since when did you become an expert on them?" Abby asked but Dave ignored her.  
"Number two: Never EVER get him wet!"  
"But what if he needs a bath?" but Dave ignored Randi as well.  
"And lastly, whatever you do, no matter how much he begs, DO NOT feed him after midnight!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Carter asked. Dave put the Maguay down.  
"Look, Gizmo is a very delicate creature."  
"How do you know about- wait, what did you call him?" Abby asked.  
"Gizmo," Dave answered.  
"Whatever. Anyway, how do you know about it?"  
"I've seen the movies," Dave shrugged. For a minute, they all looked at him, waiting for him to laugh, but he didn't. So they all burst out laughing themselves.  
"What?" Dave asked, "Have you ever seen the movie 'Gremlins?'"  
"Dave, you've must have seen it too many times," Carter laughed.  
"Fine!" Dave shouted, "If you don't want to listen to me, fine! Give him a midnight snack, give him a bath, do whatever the hell you like, just leave me out of it!" and with that, he stormed off.  
"Aren't you cute?" Randi asked Gizmo, in her possession once again. Suddenly, Dave came back.  
"Forgot my chart," he told them and left again.  
  
"Who's a cute little fuzzy thing? You are!" Randi was playing with Gizmo, who didn't seem to be in the mood for it.  
"Randi, what is that thing?" Kerry asked when she came by.  
"Uh, I think Dave called it a-"  
"Maguay Maguay!" the little thing chirped.  
"Yeah, what he said," Randi shrugged.  
"A Maguay?" Kerry raised an eyebrow skeptically. Randi nodded, "What crazy stories has Malucci been feeding you now?"  
"He said not to get it wet, not to let it in the sun, and… what was the last crazy rule?" she turned to Haleh.  
"He said don't let it eat before midnight," Haleh answered.  
"No, after," Lydia corrected. The corners of Kerry's mouth were twitching.  
"I see," she nodded, "He gave you some rodent and turned it into one of those things out of that bad Warner Brothers movie."  
"Warner Brothers?" Randi looked confused.  
"Don't act so shocked. I get around too, I saw the movie. Randi, if you would, take that outside. Vermin like that don't belong in a hospital."  
"But Dr. Weaver, he's so cute!" Randi protested, "Look at the little Mag… whatever it's called," She held up the creature for Kerry to see.  
"It's a rat, Randi, a mutated giant rat," was all Kerry said, "Now put it outside."  
"It's not a rat!" Randi protested.  
"Looks like a rat to me," Abby said, coming over, "Here, Randi, I'll take him out," she held her hands out to Randi expectantly.  
"Thank you, Abby," Kerry smiled.  
"No!" Randi hugged Gizmo close to her, "He's too sweet!"  
"Randi!" Kerry yelled.  
"Owe!" Randi yelped as she extracted her finger from the Maguay's mouth.  
"Num Nums!" Gizmo said sweetly.  
"Fine, OK!" Randi gave Gizmo to Abby, "Get rid of the little fuzzball!" Abby took the Maguay.  
"Thank you, Randi," she said, turned on her heal and left.  
  
"OK, little guy, Dr. Weaver doesn't want you inside there," Abby told the thing as she set him down on the sidewalk, "Hospitals aren't places for things like you. What are you, anyway?" she tilted her head at Gizmo, trying to see him from another angle, "You do kinda look like those Furby things. Maybe you're a strange brand of chinchilla," she shrugged, "Well, I'm going in. Nice meeting you," she stood up and turned towards the door. Gizmo waddled after her but found the door close in his face.  
"Oof!" Gizmo said, rubbing his head. He raced for a dark area instantly. He found himself in a drain by the street. When he got brave enough, he poked his small, big-eared head out and looked at the sky. He had nothing to fear, the sun was covered in gray clouds. Bright sunlight would kill him. But there was another thing to worry about.  
"Uh oh," Gizmo squeaked as cool rain water began to drop from the sky.  
  
"Never EVER get him wet!" Dave had said... 


	2. Infestation

Chapter 2: Infestation  
  
Kerry limped down the hall and stopped and looked around. The lights were suddenly dim, and she looked for the reason but then figured it must be a fuse. She'd get someone to look at it. Though the lighting wasn't very bright, she could still see the faint outline of a tall, dark-haired man.  
"Dr. Kovac," she tried to make her way over to him, but as she was about to, a little furry thing hit her crutch away and she tripped. Luka came right over as Kerry stared at the little brown and white thing.  
"RANDI!" she shouted as the little thing giggled. Randi came running.  
"It wasn't my fault, Dr. Weaver, honest! Wait... What did I do?"  
"Did you bring that thing back in here?" Kerry pointed at the Maguay.  
"Uh... No... Last I saw, Abby took him outside," Randi shrugged.  
"What is it?" Luka asked, helping Kerry to her feet.  
"A Mag-something-or-other," Randi answered.  
"Maguay," Kerry told them.  
"Yeah," Randi nodded. Luka picked up the squirming thing.  
"Looks like a rat with big ears," he said.  
"My point exactly. Randi, get that thing out of here and tell Dave I want to see him!"  
"Ooh, are you gonna yell at him?" Randi asked.  
"Randi!"  
"OK, OK, just asking!" Randi took the thing from Luka. The Maguay seemed much more destructive than before. It struggled in Randi's grip and stuck its tongue out at her.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
"Randi, outside," Kerry told her.  
"Right, right, right!" Randi nodded and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Only a small fracture, sir, nothing to be worried about," Carter assured the man as Abby finished up some of the paperwork.  
"Thank you, Doctor," the man smiled kindly, "Now if you would, I'm late for a meeting, so..." but interrupting him was Luka's loud scream.  
  
"Honestly, I think that girl can be really- what the hell?!" Kerry stopped mid-sentence. But before Luka could say 'What's wrong?' something jumped on him. Luka shouted with surprise.  
"WHAT IS IT?" he demanded as Kerry pulled the thing off his back. Giggling hysterically like a drunken chipmunk was another Maguay.  
"I thought Randi just took that thing away?!" Kerry half screamed. Suddenly, Abby and Carter came bursting out of an exam room. Abby noticed her boyfriend glaring maliciously at the small thing Kerry was trying to restrain.  
"It's Gizmo!" Carter cried.  
"How'd it get back in?" Abby asked.  
"I don't think that this is Gizmo," Kerry said, wrapping the thing angrily in duct tape. These things were getting on her nerves and she was pretty sure that Dave was behind the whole thing. Now, because of one lousy giant rat, they could have an infestation!  
"Then what is it?" Abby studied it and realized Kerry was probably right.  
"A giant mutated lab rat!" Kerry answered, "I told you it-" but Kerry was cut off when Abby screamed and jumped. Something furry had just brushed against her leg and now hat it's furry paws around her ankle. As Abby tore the thing off her ankle, whistling could be heard and all heads turned to see Dave walking down the hall. But he stopped suddenly when he noticed the eyes on him.  
"What? I didn't do it, I swear!"  
"I bet I could prove you wrong!" Kerry replied, icily.  
"Huh?" Dave looked confused then saw the thing tugging hard at Abby's hair and groaned. Abby wrenched the thing off and threw it to the ground hard where it scampered away from her.  
"Your little joke has-"  
"It wasn't me!" Dave was aghast and his mouth dropped. He then threw his hands in the air, "Why is it that every time something goes wrong, it's always blamed on me?"  
"Because you're usually to blame!" Kerry retorted.  
"I swear, I had nothing to do with the Maguay! And I can assure you that whoever did bring it in, it wasn't for a joke!"  
"Malucci, listen to me," Kerry tried to be calm, "When you play a joke on the personnel, that's one thing. But when you bring a giant rat in to the ER, that's another! We now have some sort of infestation!" the color in Dave's face quickly faded as his mouth dropped.  
"Dr. Weaver, I didn't bring in the Maguay. I swear. This isn't a joke. If it were a joke, I'd be laughing. I'd love to debate this matter with you, but if you excuse me..." plucking the duct-taped Maguay Kerry had restrained, Dave ran outside and felt the heavy drops of rain. In his very hands, he felt small balls of fur jump off the he held and land on the pavement. Quickly, Dave covered the Maguay in his arms, keeping it dry and stepped on the rapidly growing balls before they could get any wetter or bigger. He looked up at the gray clouds.  
"They had to put Gizmo outside!" he rolled his eyes.  
"Rain!" squeaked something from behind Dave. Dave spun around and saw the big-eyed creature staring up at him.  
"Gizmo!" he declared as the little thing tried hard to keep dry, "Stay there! Bright light, bright light, where can I find bright light..." he muttered to himself. Out of ideas, he ran into the ER again only to be reminded that the lights were low. Running behind the hospital and not quite sure what he was looking for, he stumbled upon the fuse box. Opening the black door, he noticed that some wires had been chewed through.  
"Damn!" he swore, "Damn those giant rats!" he ran into the ER again, the Maguay struggling to get away.  
"Dave Malucci, what the Hell are you doing?!" Kerry demanded when she saw him again.  
"Dr. Weaver. Listen to me. Round up as many of these as possible and get them to an area with-"  
"Let me guess: Bright light?" Kerry interrupted. Dave nodded.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Please, Dave, taking a strange rodent and turning it into a character from an eighties movie is just-"  
"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" Dave screamed, frustrated. Though this only made Abby giggle even more. Carter, however, kept a straight face.  
"Dave, give me the giant rod- I mean, Maguay," he held out his hands calmly. Dave couldn't believe this.  
"My God," he sighed, "Why are you treating me like I'm crazy?! I am so damn serious! These things can rip your throat out!" at that, Abby laughed out loud.  
"Dave. You don't honestly think that mutant furry rodents could take over the world, do you?" she asked him. Dave faltered.  
"They... They could!" he said defiantly. Even Kerry had to smile.  
"Dave, they are not going to take over the world!" Kerry assured him, "Now stop this crazy charade and get rid of that thing!"  
"What do you think I'm... Oh, never mind!" Dave had given up, "There's no way in hell that I can make them believe me!" he muttered. In fact, the only way he could think of was to show them how they multiply and he wasn't ready to do that. He walked over to the admit desk and saw Randi on the phone, casually chewing bubble gum while speaking to someone up in the psych. ward. Not wasting a second, Dave grabbed the phone from Randi, hung up, and lifted it to his ear again.  
"Hey!" Randi exclaimed, obviously annoyed, "What did you do that for?" but Dave's fingers were already flying across the number pad.  
"Hello? Yeah, Cook County General. Something chewed through the lighting cords... yes, the phone lines are intact... no, it wasn't the storm, something chewed through the wires... yes- I mean, no, I don't know what did it, just get over here, please, soon!" and he handed the phone to Randi again, "There you go, Randi!" He smiled, picked up the Maguay, who was now trying to chew his way through the tape, and headed outside again where he took out a pocketknife.  
"It has to be stopped before it gets out of hand," he muttered to himself, not quite sure of what he was doing, and plunged the knife through the small animal. 


	3. Trust

Chapter 3: Trust  
  
A/N: Oops! SORRY! My bad. When uploading this chapter before, I forgot I hadn't saved it and it only did half. So so so sorry! I had to rewrite the end, but I think I got most of it. So sorry!  
  
Elizabeth sighed, looking at the man sleeping peacefully before her.  
"Isn't it lovely, Mark?" she asked, "Did you see them?"  
"They thought he was going to die," Mark nodded, "But it happens sometimes."  
"I know," Elizabeth replied, "But I can't get rid of that good feeling. This has been a great day for me! How's your day been?" she smiled, eyes still on the sleeping man. But Mark didn't answer. She frowned, "Mark?" no answer. She turned and noticed he was leaning out the doorway, yelling at something.  
"I don't care what you think it is, Malucci, just get rid of it!" he snapped. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to them.  
"What's going on?"  
"This thing tried to crawl up your leg!" Mark answered, annoyed.  
"Dr. Greene, it's not mine, honest! I didn't bring the things in here! Hell, you think I wanted these things?!" Dave asked, shaking the brown and white thing roughly in his hands. It was later, around 8:00, "Listen, we have four hours to get rid of them before-"  
"Before what, Dave?" Mark asked, "Before they attack the world with giant mutants?"  
"No, before they become adults!"  
"Mark, they are kind of cute..." Elizabeth tried to calm her husband, "Give him a break. He's doing the best he can."  
"Damn straight!" Dave agreed.  
"Let's go back inside," Elizabeth tried to bring Mark inside, but he stayed.  
"How many of these things are there?" Mark demanded, noticing the thing shying away from the light, for the repairman had come and gone.  
"I don't know. At least a dozen?"  
"This is the only one I've seen!"  
"That's because they're hiding in the vents or something! It's too bright for them out in the open! Their waiting for midnight!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Whatever fantasy world you're living in, Dave, leave the rest of us out of it! Wait, what time is it?"  
"Eight," Dave shrugged. Mark nodded and turned to Elizabeth.  
"OK, I was off fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to pick up Ella and I'll see you later, OK?"  
"All right," Elizabeth nodded. She was looking at the fuzzy thing that was struggling in Dave's clutches, ears over its eyes, hiding from the light. Why did this seem familiar to her? Mark kissed her goodbye and left.  
"Dave..." she said, "What is that thing?"  
"Maguay. And they'll turn into something less cute if they eat after midnight. They might try to chew through the lighting cords again. They're smarter than you may think."  
"They don't like light?"  
"No."  
"They can't eat after midnight? Why?"  
"Uh... Wait, do you think I'm crazy or something?" Dave asked, realizing she was the first person who seemed rational with him other than Carter.  
"No, Dave, I can promise you that. Now why can't they eat after midnight?" This seemed all too familiar to her.  
"Well, they will turn into cocoons, big ugly sticky ones."  
"And?"  
"And then they hatch!" Dave shrugged.  
"Into what, Dave?" the word was on the tip of her tongue.  
"Into Gremlins," Dave answered. Elizabeth then remembered.  
"I once met a young girl... She'd come to the hospital all alone. She kept speaking about Gremlins and such. She said it was the thing that had created the gash on her right arm."  
"They do that," Dave nodded.  
"And then I asked her where her mother was, and she came up with the strangest answer..." Elizabeth frowned.  
"What?" and Elizabeth remembered the young nine-year-old child with long brown hair.  
"My mother?" she had asked, "She's breeding them."  
"Her mother was breeding them." Elizabeth told Dave who stumbled backwards.  
"Her mother's crazy!"  
"I know, her daughter thinks so too," Elizabeth agreed, "She told me what they could do."  
"Did she tell you why her mother was doing this?"  
"Well, I was smiling and listening, but this girl seemed to be the creative type. I thought- and maybe she was, but- I thought she was weaving a fictional story! But she said something about her father..."  
"What was her name?"  
"Angela."  
"Angela..."  
"Angela Winters."  
"So... You believe me?"  
"Not entirely."  
"But sort of?"  
"I suppose."  
"Great!" Dave grinned and it made Elizabeth feel good. She realized that Dave was probably yelled at a lot that day, not only by Mark, and probably even a little teased because of what he'd been telling them. And she also realized that she was probably the first to believe him, even if it only was just slightly.  
"Dr. Corday!" Abby cried, running towards them, "Have you seen Dr. Greene?"  
"He just left," she told her.  
"Oh... Then Dr. Weaver?" Abby tried.  
"I think she yelled at me about five minutes ago," Dave whispered. Abby looked at him, just noticing him.  
"Again?" she asked, then shook her head, "I mean... sorry."  
"It's OK."  
"Dave!" her eyes lit up, just realizing something, "You can help!"  
"Huh? With what?" but Abby had already grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him down the hall.  
"Abby, where are we going?" but Abby didn't answer, "What's wrong?" Abby just thrust him into the lounge.  
"Them," she told him. Dave stared. Gathered around the coffee maker were at least six Maguay, gulping the warm brown liquid down. Three more were jumping on the sofa while four others ripped up some charts. Abby shook her head.  
"And you wanted to tell Weaver about this because..."  
"Actually, I thought Dr. Greene might have been more... understanding," Abby told him and pointed at the four ripping charts, "That's the third chart they've destroyed." Dave was counting them with his finger.  
"Seven, eight, nine...twelve, thirteen?"  
"Fourteen," Abby told them, and pulled the Maguay off of the lamp. She looked at him seriously, "Dave, what are these?" she demanded.  
"I told you, they're Maguay." Abby sighed, exasperated.  
"Dave, it may have been a little funny before, but it's losing it's humor now, now really, what kind of mammal are these creatures?"  
"I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP!" Dave screamed, "They really are Maguay! I am totally and utterly serious!" Abby looked at him, curiously and slightly shocked.  
"You really believe that, don't you?" Dave nodded, eyes wide and earnest. Abby bit her lip and nodded. She held out her hand, "Then I trust you." For a moment, Dave stared, shocked. He didn't know what he'd expected, maybe for her to burst out laughing again or to smile, nod and call a psych. consult, but not that.   
"Really?" he said, just to make sure.  
"Really," Abby said, sincerely. Then, he broke out into a grin, like he'd done for Elizabeth. He had gotten two people to believe him. He was on a role. They weren't laughing anymore, and he knew with people such as Elizabeth and Abby on his side, he could convince others. And he took Abby's offered hand and shook it. 


End file.
